He and She
by demitotal disaster
Summary: Eleven long years have passed since they last saw each other. And certainly, nobody knows how to react now. [Moonvasion!Spoilers]


**Della was furious.**

It was no surprise. In the McDuck family the irascibility flowed through the veins and the temperament was infamous.

She could easily contribute that her father also had anger problems, equally inherited to both she and her brother.

And though they were not as rampant as Donald's, they were still there, latent.

Eager to protect those who loved most.

But now, _he_ was in front of her after eleven long years of estrangement. Ragged, with a beard and grown hair, and a melon under the bandaged arm.

_Wasn't he on vacation on a cruise, living the good life while __**she**__ formed ties with her kids before the invasion?_

She could hardly believe it. The idea that _her own twin_ was hurt in the hands of a Moonlander had never crossed her mind. Penny had been clear: Lunaris was going for the family, not for someone specific. That included her uncle and her boys.

Her main objective had been to protect them, even if it meant running away and looking cowardly, something a McDuck could never have when an adventure was approaching leaps and bounds.

How come she had never thought about the duck with which she shared egg and grew so many years? Sure, she knew who her brother was and she knew what he was capable of defending, he could be the bravest and most capable person she knew.

But eleven years had passed, and he was currently in that state: incommunicado and dirty, when he could have improvised a raft to get out of there.

She could hardly notice how old and exhausted he looked.

"Donald...?" She sighed, feeling the wind fiddle with her hair.

* * *

**Donald was furious.**

It was no surprise. In the McDuck family the irascibility flowed through the veins and the temperament was infamous.

He could easily contribute that his father also had anger problems, equally inherited to both him and his sister.

And though they were more rampant than Della's, earning the fame of Calisota's most irascible duck over her familiarity with the unique and original Scrooge McDuck, they always remained dormant.

Eager to protect those who loved most.

But now, _she_ was facing him after eleven long years of estrangement. Her hair brushed her shoulders, having the same features with which he remembered her. The scarf he had given her at Christmas twenty-three years ago looked intact, and he could see a metal leg when she stopped protecting the children, the recognition worrying her and surprising him, having to hold his buddy so as not to drop him.

_Wasn't she with Uncle Scrooge, planning and battling the aliens while __**he**__ made a new friend and looked for a way out of the desert island without the sea, his most faithful partner, dragging him back? All while witnessing the invasion, sweating and crying bitterly for not knowing what to do, or how to communicate with his family?_

He could hardly believe it. The idea that _his own twin and four kids _were stranded with him had never crossed his mind. She had always known how to use bad luck in her favor unlike him, something he had secretly envied for a long time. And he had warned the family about the invasion.

His main objective had been to escape from the island. Or rather, return with his family. As the months passed, the hope of being searched had remained intact while building rafts that were destroyed within a few seconds. He thought that was achieved when he saw his uncle's plane land.

How come they look surprised to see him? Sure, he knew he didn't have an _important_ role in the adventures compared to Della, Scrooge or even Mrs. B., but it was impossible that they forget him, right?

_Right?_

He could hardly notice the age lines on his sister's face, as young and full of life as he remembered her unlike him.

"Della...?" He spoke in a voice thread, looking sideways at the speechless expressions of his nephews. His', crestfallen, was morphed by the female duck's stupefaction. He raised the melon in front of him, forcing the voice: "_Hot dog_, we got company!"

* * *

Time had stopped for both. Suddenly, the invasion had gone to the background, and the weight of the eleven years finally fell square on his shoulders, perhaps with more force than planned.

There were many words to say and little time to say them.

**Della** didn't know where to start, maybe an apology for taking the Spear of Selene? Thank him for the excellent job he did taking care of the boys—even if Louie took the time tub during his absence? Or just let her emotions dominate her and throw herself into her brother's arms in tears?

**Donald** didn't know where to start, maybe claim her for the Spear of Selene, how dummy she had been about it? Scream how much he had missed and needed her to care for three rambunctious ducklings? Or just hug her tightly and with the repressed fraternal love for more than a decade?

What they knew was that they couldn't believe who the person in front of them was.

Della wanted to believe that it was a product of despair and stress.

Donald wanted to believe it was an illusion of Magica.

And the kids were watching everything expectants, nostalgic smiles knowing what this meant for both adults.

But of course, they were McDucks.

And they were **furious**:

_"Where have you been?!"_


End file.
